Vénération
by MademoiZelle Kity
Summary: Un accident de voiture, l'acceptation de la mort. Et finalement une rencontre qui aboutira à un changement. Romance/Adventure. Starrk X OC.  se déroule pendant l'arc des Arrancars, attention aux spoilers .
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Cette fanfiction me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu la fin de l'arc des Arrancars. Une véritable de torture de voir mes chouchous s'entretuer joyeusement, la fangirl en moi souffrait le martyr je vous le dit ! Alors sûrement pour exorciser tout ça, et aussi parce que je suis une indécrottable romantique, pouf ! Je me suis attelée à cette petite fic' sans prétention qui j'espère saura vous distraire un petit moment.**

**Titre** : Vénération (vous comprendrez pourquoi un peu plus tard)

**Couple** : Starkk Coyote / OC, parce que le Primera est diablement sexy et attendrissant et aussi parce que j'avais envie de caser Hallibel avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui (j'ouvre les paris, avec qui Hallibel va-t-elle finir ?)

**Genre** : Romance/Aventure

**Rating** : M, je persiste et je signe, un petit lemon n'a jamais tué personne, encore que j'ai failli m'étouffer en l'écrivant celui-là ! Néanmoins il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres pour ça ;)

**Disclaimer** : ils ne m'appartiennent pas et pourtant s'ils étaient en ma possession, j'en prendrais grand soin. Tite Kubo est vraiment un homme chanceux.

**Note** : A mes bimbos préférées, pour leur montrer que les "vieux" dans Bleach sont les plus séduisants !

**Résumé** : Un accident de voiture, l'acceptation de la mort. Et finalement une rencontre qui aboutira à un changement. (Comment ça c'est pas clair du tout ?)

A tous bonne lecture et à la prochaine, je vous prépare une petite fic humouristique mais surtout un grand défi pour moi, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était étonnée d'être encore entière. Le choc avec le véhicule aurait dû la tuer. Mais non, elle était encore en vie. Elle avait vu comme au ralenti cette voiture noire aux vitres teintées foncer sur elle et pas instant elle n'avait pensé à bouger. Elle s'était contentée de la regarder arriver vite, si vite et la percuter. Alors seulement elle avait fermé les yeux, avant même que la douleur redoutée et attendue ne la traverse. Pourtant maintenant, elle n'avait pas mal. Peut être qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, que la voiture l'avait évitée, que... Son regard se figea. Le décor avait changé. Elle n'était plus dans la rue, pas plus qu'une voiture n'était à côté d'elle. Les grands immeubles avaient disparu et à la place s'étendait une grande prairie dont elle ne parvenait pas à voir le bout.<p>

Allongée dans l'herbe, elle tenta d'aborder la situation le plus calmement possible et surtout de manière rationnelle. Tout était flou et déjà l'image de la voiture s'effaçait. Non, impossible ! Elle devait absolument se rappeler, aligner minimum deux idées cohérentes au risque de sombrer dans l'hystérie la plus totale. Enfin l'idée se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Elle était peut être morte après tout. Oui logiquement quand on se fait percuter par une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse, on est blessé dans le meilleur des cas. Ou bien on meurt. Logique. L'idée lui aurait parue insupportable de son vivant. Mais à présent elle le vivait plutôt bien. Son jeu de mot la fit même rire. Cette idée qu'elle était morte, qu'elle n'était plus corps mais âme s'imposait doucement à son esprit, comme une évidence. Doucement, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et se redressa. C'était joli comme endroit, très calme et ensoleillé. Plutôt rassurant en un sens. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, elle se décida à se relever.

Déjà tout s'effaçait, même cette peur panique à l'idée de ne plus se rappeler. La seule chose encore claire dans son esprit était cette voiture qui la percutait. Quelqu'un allait il s'inquiéter pour elle ? C'était finalement la chose qui la préoccupait le plus, loin devant la constatation suivante : elle ne savait pas du tout qui elle était. Encore une fois, tenter de s'expliquer l'étrange phénomène avait le mérite de la calmer. Oh elle avait dû tomber sur la tête, avait perdu la mémoire et avait expiré. Ce qui expliquait certainement son incapacité à réciter sa date de naissance et numéro de sécurité sociale. Ou même son nom.

"Bon. Moi qui pensais que la mort était un néant total et l'annihilation de la conscience, on dirait que je me suis trompée.", déclara-t-elle en faisant les cent pas tout en faisant semblant de s'adresser à un auditoire certainement fasciné par son exposé. "Avant toute chose, la conscience est identité alors il me faut un nom ! Ça aura au moins le mérite de m'occuper un moment avant de sombrer définitivement dans la folie." ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant. "Manquerait plus que je me réveille mariée à un ananas..."

Ses pas la conduisirent à une flaque d'eau et elle eut tout le loisir de s'y mirer. Bon, point positif, elle n'avait pas un bout de cerveau qui coulait le long de sa joue. A vrai dire en se voyant, elle avait peine à croire qu'elle avait eu un accident. Elle se trouvait plutôt jolie, d'un point de vue objectif. Des cheveux bruns en bataille relevés en un chignon approximatif qui semblait ne tenir que par miracle, une frange un peu trop longue, un nez un peu retroussé et de grands yeux dont elle ne parvenait pas à définir la couleur, elle hésitait entre marron et vert, avec une pointe de jaune et décida que c'était la couleur "bizarre". Au moins elle avait une apparence humaine. Inspectant soigneusement chaque partie de son corps, dix doigts, dix orteils, deux bras, deux jambes, elle se réjouit de voir qu'elle était entière. Et remarqua qu'elle était complètement nue. Mais cela ne la perturba pas plus que cela. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir été habillée quelques instants auparavant... lorsqu'elle était encore vivante. Mais apparemment la mort ne prenait pas en compte ces oripeaux terrestres.

Un nom. Oui il lui en fallait un, mais lequel ? Elle avait la vague intuition que c'était la clé qui ouvrirait les portes de sa mémoire, pourtant ce n'était pas sa motivation première. Et si on lui demandait son nom ? Il fallait bien qu'elle réponde quelque chose ! Si tant est que cet endroit soit habité... La clé de sa mémoire ? Très bien alors elle s'appellerait Key. Ou plutôt Kei. Bien, problème numéro un résolu, maintenant elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire. Un abri pour la nuit ? La nuit tombait-elle dans ce drôle d'endroit où tout semblait figé ? Pas un oiseau qui chantait, pas le moindre souffle de vent. Finalement c'était plutôt inquiétant comme endroit.

"Je veux partir d'ici."

Elle ne l'avait pas énoncé à haute voix, juste pensé fort, si fort que ses paroles avaient résonné en elle longuement, comme répercutées par chaque cellule de son corps. La volonté se faisait écho dans ses muscles, ses os, ses tendons et sa conscience. Et devant elle l'espace se déchira en un trou noir et comme grouillant de vie. Parfaitement effrayant et répugnant. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment puisqu'elle avait souhaité quitter cet endroit. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir et après tout n'était elle pas une "clé" ? Souriant à son jeu de mot, Kei avança, pas après pas. Elle l'ignorait encore mais ce passage dont elle pensait dur comme fer en être l'origine s'appelait un Garganta. Un passage pour un monde autrement plus effrayant que celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter, le Hueco Mundo.

La poussière, la nuit, la lune. Le sable était blanc, fin et ralentissait énormément sa progression mais elle avançait continuellement. Kei s'étonnait de ne pas subir la faim ou encore la soif, du moins pas comme de son vivant. Elle fatiguait un peu évidemment mais avançait toujours, cependant, peut être que vivante elle était déjà résistante, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. A présent elle s'accrochait à son nouveau nom comme à une bouée de sauvetage et se parlait à haute voix pour occuper ce silence si pesant. Mais bientôt parler l'ennuya. Cet endroit était si triste, si mort qu'elle en vint bientôt à désespérer. Ses pieds butèrent contre un obstacle invisible et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Les grains de sable chatouillaient sa joue et elle ferma un instant les yeux. Pourquoi avancer, pourquoi marcher encore ? Que désirait-elle ? Sa main se posa sur sa bouche pour étouffer un début de sanglot. Cet endroit sans autre lumière que celle de la lune la rendait terriblement triste. Pourquoi n'y avait il personne ici ? Une mèche de cheveux vint chatouiller son nez, la faisant éternuer. Puis elle se releva et marcha à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait que marcher, encore et encore et espérer trouver quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Avancer encore et toujours. Depuis combien de temps la jeune fille mettait un pied devant l'autre, impossible pour elle de s'en souvenir. Elle ne s'accrochait qu'à son nom, celui qu'elle s'était donné, comme s'il était le garant de son esprit. Kei refusait de se laisser abattre, ou bien ne ressentait-elle rien ? Elle s'était posé la question. Ne s'inventait-elle pas des sentiments, ne posait-elle pas sur ce qu'elle pensait ressentir de faux noms ? Elle avait décidé que non, tout était réel. Elle devait avancer, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais le faisait avec hargne. La petite brunette ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avançait mais cela lui était égal. Ses pas la conduisirent bientôt jusqu'à une dune du haut de laquelle elle aperçu un palais aussi blanc que l'était le sable qu'elle foulait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et un rire jaillit de sa bouche, frais, spontané, comme des milliers de gouttes d'eau qui éclataient pour abreuver ce paysage désolé. Elle avait enfin un véritable but, rejoindre ce palais.

Comme il était loin ! Elle avait beau marcher, il semblait toujours aussi loin. Agacée, Kei se laissa tomber sur le sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Etait-ce un mirage ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas connaissance que la lumière de la lune pouvait créer des mirages et il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour cela n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'elle ne se trompe... Elle se rendit compte plus tard qu'il n'y avait aucun mirage. Simplement que le palais qui se trouvait si loin était absolument gigantesque. Enfin arrivée, elle effleura les murs de pierre, si hauts qu'elle n'en voyait pas le sommet. Mais aucune porte ne s'ouvrait devant elle. En désespoir de cause, elle décida de faire le tour de l'immense bâtisse. A quelques pas de là se trouvait un lac. Les yeux brillants, Kei se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Enfin un espoir, là où il y a de l'eau, il y a de la vie n'est ce pas ? Parvenue aux rives, elle glissa un pied dans l'eau en frissonnant puis s'immergea toute entière, souriant puis riant de se sentir si bien, de se laver de la poussière qui rendait sa peau plutôt pâle grisâtre.

Son chignon délicat s'effondra et une masse de boucles sombres cascada sur ses épaules, se collèrent sur sa peau lavée des souillures du voyage. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, elle vint s'étendre sur un rocher, démêlant ses cheveux de ses doigts fins avec plus ou moins de difficulté. De ses lèvres rosées s'échappa bientôt un murmure, une mélodie à peine audible qui se fit peu à peu plus sûr, plus fort et pourtant fragile, comme si le moindre bruit aurait pu le briser. C'était comme si une voix lui soufflait les notes et qu'elle se contentait de les répéter. Etait-ce cela se souvenir ? Elle ne savait plus mais elle était plutôt heureuse et étonnée d'être capable de cela. Elle avait oublié comment chanter mais son corps, ou du moins son semblant de corps s'en souvenait. Aucune parole, seulement une mélodie qui caressait les aigus avec timidité mais sans fausse note.

Non loin de là, à sa fenêtre, quelqu'un écoutait et observait.

"Gin.

-J'ai compris."

Kei avait décidé de rester ici. Ce lac lui plaisait. Elle aimait le reflet de la lune sur l'eau et appréciait de se mirer à loisir, de rire en se faisant une moustache avec une mèche de cheveux, de pouvoir nager. D'écouter sa voix rebondir sur la surface tout simplement. Plus le temps passait, minutes, heures ou plus, elle l'ignorait, plus sa voix s'enhardissait. Puis s'éteignit.

"Mais ne t'arrête pas enfin, c'était fort plaisant !"

Muette, Kei observait avec une crainte non dissimulée l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se rappelait la pudeur et se recroquevillait sur elle même dans l'espoir de dérober au regard de l'intrus son innocente nudité. Elle ne voyait pas réellement ses yeux mais se sentait comme percée par sa vision si froide, ou plutôt, poignardée. L'homme aux cheveux argentés la regardait avec un sourire inquiétant et ses yeux plissés la faisaient trembler. Un serpent, il lui faisait penser à un serpent prêt à frapper à n'importe quel instant. Lorsqu'il tendit la main afin d'écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage, elle fut surprise quand il effleura sa peau, de découvrir que sa main n'était pas gelée comme elle se l'était imaginée, mais douce et chaude.

"N'as tu pas un peu froid ?"

Elle hocha la tête après un instant d'hésitation et leva vers lui un regard interdit lorsqu'il déposa sur ses épaules son long manteau blanc. Ne tergiversant pas plus longtemps, la brunette déposa sa main fine dans celle aux longs doigts de l'homme qui se referma comme une prison autour de son poignet. Un instant Kei voulu se dégager, mais avant même qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, l'homme l'avait serrée contre lui et un instant plus tard, elle ne savait comment, elle se retrouvait à l'intérieur de ce palais qu'elle avait tant voulu gagner. La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un autre homme se trouvait là. Il était indéniablement beau et si ses traits inspirait la confiance, son regard la fit reculer bien qu'elle fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa personne. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en arrière et seule une mèche traversait son beau visage aux traits énergiques et virils. Ses yeux perçants d'un brun chaleureux étaient paradoxalement d'un froid polaire. Vêtu de blanc tout comme l'homme aux cheveux argentés, il dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait et la révulsait à la fois. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et il se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui resserra contre elle les pans du manteau, peut être d'un air trop craintif car l'homme laissa échapper un rire amusé.

"Qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite souris toute tremblante... allons n'aie pas peur. Je m'appelle Aizen Sosuke. Et toi petite souris ?"

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle se contenta de reculer à nouveau d'un pas. Si elle était une petite souris, l'homme face à elle était un chat, non, un tigre ou même un lion ! Elle le savait, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle si l'envie lui prenait de la croquer. Elle préférait presque la présence de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Néanmoins elle trouva la force de murmurer un mot, d'une petite voix timide et anxieuse, comme si elle craignait de déplaire à son interlocuteur.

"Kei."

Aizen esquissa un sourire et tendit la main vers le petit visage apeuré pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui le voilaient légèrement. Il découvrit deux yeux inquiets qui le dévisageaient sans retenue et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Et que fais-tu ici Kei ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis morte et un trou noir s'est ouvert. J'ai beaucoup marché et je suis arrivée ici. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre."

Elle avait répondu d'une voix tremblante, jetant des coups d'oeil craintifs autour d'elle, comme si elle était à la recherche d'une échappatoire que de toute évidence, il n'était pas enclin à lui accorder. Néanmoins il n'avait décelé aucun mensonge dans ses paroles, seulement une profonde sincérité et pas la moindre dissimulation. C'était une âme au reiatsu commun, cependant il ne s'expliquait pas comment un garganta avait pu s'ouvrir devant elle. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea, elle répondit en se recroquevillant sur elle-même qu'elle voulait simplement s'en aller et qu'à ce moment-là le trou noir était apparu.

"Gin. Trouve lui des vêtements. Kei, veux-tu bien rester ici avec nous ? Tu as eu de la chance d'arriver là sans encombre. L'extérieur est dangereux."

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique et la petite brunette n'osait pas imaginer quel serait son sort si elle refusait. Effrayée, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

"Chante pour moi ma jolie Kei. Ce que tu chantais au bord du lac."

Alors la voix cristalline et fragile de la jeune fille s'éleva, teintée de peur, elle n'en était que plus belle pour le tyran qui passait et repassait ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de sa nouvelle distraction avec une certaine satisfaction.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même s'il y a peu de dialogues, ce qui -c'est vrai- me manque un peu. Je pense qu'on sent la fangirl en moi lorsque je parle d'Aizen et oui j'avoue que ce personnage me rend dingue, d'un côté je le trouve trèèèès séduisant et de l'autre il m'énerve prodigieusement avec son égoïsme. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'arriverais à le rendre un peu plus "humain" mais c'est en projet, dans une autre fic, dans longtemps quoi x)<p>

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions à ce premier chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Je vous annonce également que j'ai terminé cette fanfiction depuis peu mais que je ne posterais les autres chapitres que si j'ai au moins une review pour chaque (avouez que c'est bien peu non ? d'autant plus qu'elle n'en comptera pas plus de cinq je pense, et puis motivez moi chers lecteurs, sans vous je ne suis rieeeen !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivée à poster plus tôt que prévu rien que pour vous ! Vraiment merci, je n'étais pas sûre de moi du tout en postant ce premier chapitre, d'habitude je préfère les personnages plus dynamiques et moins timides mais ça fait du bien de changer un peu. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, je pense qu'il y en aura encore deux après ça et j'ai même une idée de bonus !**

**A tous bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour la réponse aux reviews.**

* * *

><p>Marchant doucement aux côtés d'Aizen, Kei osait à peine lever la tête pour le regarder lui ou bien cet homme qu'il avait appelé Gin. Il y avait un autre homme aussi, Tousen Kaname, il lui semblait avoir entendu son nom. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque Gin posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se figea, effrayée.<p>

"N'ai pas peur, il manquait ceci à ta tenue, petite souris." fit-il en passant autour de son cou un ruban immaculé.

Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une veste blanche qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles enserrées dans de petites bottines vernies qui claquaient doucement sur le sol. Son buste était recouvert d'un petit haut blanc bordé de noir et Gin lui avait donné un short qu'elle aurait trouvé court si elle n'avait pas enfilé une paire de bas sombres afin d'être plus couverte. Elle aimait ses nouveaux vêtements bien qu'elle trouva qu'ils manquaient un peu de couleur. Néanmoins elle n'avait rien dit, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle ressemblait maintenant aux hommes avec lesquels elle marchait. Si Kei avait peur, elle tentait de le cacher au mieux, même lorsque la main d'Aizen s'était refermée sur son épaule. Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande salle vide, à l'exception d'une table en son centre. Une table autour de laquelle étaient accoudés des gens vêtus de blanc. Il ne restait qu'un siège et Aizen prit place. La petite brunette comptait rester en arrière mais lorsque le tyran prononça son nom, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avancer, légèrement poussée par Gin auquel elle lança un regard un peu boudeur. Installée sur les genoux du tyran, blottie contre son torse, Kei n'osait pas lever les yeux, le laissait caresser doucement ses cheveux.

"La réunion peut commencer."

Une heure, peut être deux, la jeune fille avait perdu le compte. Somnolant contre Aizen, elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, anesthésiée par ses caresses. Elle avait finalement osé -l'espace de quelques instants- regarder les personnes assises à la table. Elle les avait trouvé pour la plupart effrayants, mais avait étouffé de peu un petit rire en voyant un homme avachi sur la table laisser échapper un petit ronflement. Elle l'avait alors observé avec un peu plus de curiosité et avait alors souhaité qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle avait sursauté lorsqu'il s'était redressé et avait croisé son regard d'acier avant de baisser les yeux et de s'accrocher un peu plus au tyran. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, la faisant rougir.

"Eh bien Starkk, il est rare de te voir éveillé.

-C'est que la charmante petite chose que vous tenez entre vos bras m'intrigue Aizen-Sama."

Kei lança un regard furieux au dénommé Starkk. Une chose ? Pour qui se prenait-il ce paresseux ? Néanmoins elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot et se contenta d'écouter.

"Elle t'intrigue ? Gin l'a trouvée au bord du lac. La pauvre petite était perdue. Je suis ravi de l'avoir ici. Vois-tu, elle a une voix assez plaisante. La veux-tu ? Je crains de ne pas pouvoir la garder avec moi, Loly et Menoly sont tellement jalouses, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. A moins que l'un d'entre vous ne la veuille également."

La brunette leva vers l'assemblée un regard apeuré. L'homme aux cheveux bleus esquissait un sourire carnassier qui ne lui disait rien de bon, celui aux longs cheveux noirs se léchait les lèvres et un autre, très grand et plutôt énorme la regardait d'un air insistant. D'autres ne semblaient pas du tout s'intéresser à elle, comme cet homme aux cheveux roses ou bien celui au teint si pâle et aux yeux d'émeraude. Ou encore le vieil homme et cette femme, la seule de l'assemblée, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Ah mais je crois me rappeler que Starkk n'a pas de véritable fraccion à sa disposition Aizen-Sama, fit Gin d'un ton obséquieux. Et il est notre Primera, je pense qu'il saura prendre soin de votre nouveau jouet.

-C'est vrai... Starkk, je te la confie, déclara le tyran. Prends soin de ma petite Kei.

-Comme vous voudrez Aizen-Sama, soupira l'intéressé."

La réunion prit fin et Kei leva les yeux vers l'homme à qui apparemment on venait de la confier. Il semblait assez ennuyé de la situation, mais elle était rassurée de ne pas finir entre les mains de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Docile, elle trottina derrière Starkk pendant un long moment et le suivit lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, personne ne lui avait rien expliqué, elle ignorait même jusque là être le nouveau "jouet" du tyran, appellation qui ne lui plaisait que très moyennement à vrai dire. Le Primera s'effondra mollement sur un tas de coussins et ferma les yeux, alors que la petite brunette restait debout au milieu de la pièce, attendant désespérément qu'on lui dise quoi faire, craignant de mal agir en prenant la moindre initiative.

"Eh ! T'es qui toi ?"

Kei fit un bond immense et se retourna, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Face à elle se tenait une petite fille avec un masque et drôlement accoutrée qui la fixait avec méfiance.

"K... Kei.

-Quoi Kei ? rétorqua la petite, poings sur les hanches.

-J... je... c'est mon nom, enfin je... je crois, fit la brunette en reculant d'un pas.

-Comment ça tu crois ? fit Lilynette d'un ton agacé.

-Je... je ne me souviens de rien, explosa soudain la jeune fille. On ne cesse de me poser des question et de me donner des ordres depuis que je suis arrivée ici ! Je suis morte depuis seulement quelques jours, je me suis réveillée dans un endroit bizarre, j'ai traversé un trou noir pour arriver dans un endroit encore plus bizarre, j'ai rencontré ce drôle de type qui ressemble un serpent, j'ai été proclamée "nouveau jouet" d'Aizen qui m'a ensuite refilé à lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Starkk d'un air exaspéré. Il avait l'air absolument "ravi" de m'avoir comme... comme animal de compagnie !"

Le primera poussa un grand cri quand Lilynette sauta sur son dos à pieds joints et commença à lui tirer les cheveux en criant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune éducation ni aucun savoir-vivre, et qu'il devrait avoir honte de laisser une jeune fille toute perdue. Toute gênée, Kei entreprit de tirer la petite arrancar en arrière et d'éviter que le Primera n'expire sous ses coups vengeurs.

"Lilynette lâche moi !

-Hors de question espèce de goujat !

-Mademoiselle Lilynette je vous en prie, cria Kei au bord de la panique.

-Bon d'accord."

Lilynette avait fini par se calmer et avait tranquillement écouté l'histoire de sa nouvelle compagne. En retour elle avait expliqué à la brunette où elle était et ce qu'étaient les Arrancars ainsi que les Shinigamis tandis que Starkk dormait tranquillement dans son coin. Kei avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas atterrit chez des enfants de choeur et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à être du genre prudente et docile si elle voulait survivre ici. Elle osa tout de même demander quelle était sa fonction car si elle avait bien compris, les fracciones devaient servir leur Espada et comme Aizen l'avait pour ainsi dire "offerte" au Primera...

"Tu pourrais jouer avec moi ? Ou bien m'aider à embêter cette feignasse, fit Lilynette en désignant son ami.

-Je...

-N'écoute pas cette petite peste Kei, répliqua mollement Starkk.

-Je...

-T'ES UNE GROSSE FEIGNASSE STARKK !

-Et toi tu es épuisante.

-Mais vous allez vous taire oui !"

Mains sur les hanches la jeune fille fixait les deux arrancars d'un air parfaitement exaspéré. Puis éclata de rire en voyant leurs mines interdites et attrapa un coussin qu'elle lança sans vergogne sur le Primera, bientôt suivie par Lilynette qui semblait ravie que la brunette se joigne à elle dans son activité favorite : embêter Starkk. D'ailleurs Starkk, surpris par cette attaque, fut sans défense l'espace d'un instant puis, pensant sûrement que deux contre un c'était bien trop injuste, décida d'attaquer lui aussi. Kei fut la première à succomber à son attaque et à s'effondrer sur le tas de coussins avec un rire léger. Lilynette ne tarda pas à la suivre en maudissant son compagnon qui les rejoignit bien vite, l'air épuisé. Ils restèrent tous les trois sans rien dire pendant un long moment avant que la petite Arrancar ne s'endorme contre sa nouvelle amie qui hésita un instant avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Cette chaleur lui était familière, ce bonheur d'être entourée, de se sentir bien avec quelqu'un. Un instant elle eut de la peine. Est ce qu'elle manquait à quelqu'un ? Est ce que sa mort avait rendu une personne triste ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser en réalité même si l'idée restait désagréablement présente dans son esprit. Lilynette respirait tranquillement entre ses bras et son petit visage aux traits enfantins était complètement détendu, une expression de total abandon la faisait rayonner de l'aura propre à ceux qui n'avaient pas totalement perdu leur innocence. Elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, tout cela sous le regard bienveillant du Primera. Cette drôle de petite brunette, il l'avait trouvée plutôt ennuyeuse à être effrayée comme ça. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle avait son caractère finalement et qu'elle était plutôt sympathique, même s'il pressentait que leur cohabitation ne serait pas de tout repos. Surtout qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Lilynette. Trop bien pour sa sacro-sainte sieste.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est ce que tu fais Kei-Chan ?<p>

-Un gâteau au chocolat. Enfin je crois.

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Ben apparemment oui, on verra bien si c'est mangeable ou pas quand ce sera cuit."

Patiemment, Lilynette regardait son amie cuisiner d'un air inspiré. A côté d'elle le Primera préparait leur repas avec flegme et l'habileté que confère l'habitude. Kei l'accompagnait tous les jours en cuisine avec la petite arrancar et s'essayait à des expériences culinaires plus ou moins heureuses. Les dernières ayant été de véritables fiascos, Starkk préférait de loin se faire lui-même à manger plutôt que de confier cette tâche à la brunette qui était pourtant pleine de bonne volonté et tentait de se racheter de ses multiples attaques à base de coussins sur sa personne.

"Kei ?

-Oui Starkk ?

-Je crois que ça brûle.

- NOOOOOOOOON !"

Sortant le pauvre gâteau carbonisé du four, la brunette poussa un gémissement de frustration.

"Pardooon ! Je suis désoléééée !

-Ça va Kei. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je me sens tellement inutile, soupira la brunette. J'ai l'impression d'être un cadeau empoisonné.

-C'est certain que si l'on mange ta dernière oeuvre d'art..."

Elle donna une petite tape sur le bras du Primera d'un air boudeur et alla jeter le péril culinaire avec regret. Si elle ne pouvait même pas faire la cuisine pour ses nouveaux amis, elle se demandait bien en quoi une pauvre petite chose comme elle pouvait être utile. Une main se posa sur son crâne et lui ébouriffa familièrement les cheveux. Surprenant le regard amusé et protecteur de Starkk, la jeune fille se sentit soudainement très bien malgré les papillons qui voletaient joyeusement dans son estomac. Elle esquissa un sourire lumineux qui s'effaça cependant d'un seul coup lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas. Figée, Kei regardait avancer vers elle le Sexta qui la regardait avec cet air de prédateur qui la terrorisait au plus haut point. Puis, reprenant soudainement l'usage de ses membres, elle se hâta d'aller se cacher derrière le Primera, agrippant sa veste de ses doigts tremblants.

"Yo Starkk !

-Grimmjow, le salua l'Espada dans un bâillement. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Mes fracciones se sont fait exploser tu te souviens ? J'suis obligé de me faire à manger tout seul maintenant. Dis donc pourquoi tu te casse la tête à te faire à bouffer ? Aizen t'a pas refilé la petite pour ça ?

-Kei n'est pas vraiment douée pour la cuisine.

-Ah je vois... elle te sert à autre chose, fit le bleuté dans un rire tonitruant."

Kei ouvrit les yeux qu'elle fermait jusqu'alors de toutes ses forces. Un profond sentiment de colère agitait tout son être, effaçant cette peur qui lui semblait à présent factice. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle craignait tant le Sexta alors qu'à présent elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Elle n'était pas un jouet ! Elle n'était pas une vulgaire catin qui s'allongeait et écartait les cuisses au moindre mot !

"Starkk ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça, siffla la brunette. Lui au moins il ne se comporte pas comme une bête sans la moindre éducation !

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit gamine ? rugit le Sexta.

-Que tu n'es qu'une bête Jaggerjack ! Et je ne te permets pas d'insinuer que je suis tout juste bonne à jouer les putains ! répliqua Kei en lui faisant face.

-J'vais te buter connasse !

-Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Tu n'es que le Sexta !

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que je te prends quand tu veux pour te faire bouffer le sol ! Eeeeeh !"

Starkk avait soulevé sa petite protégée du sol et la maintenait à bonne distance de Grimmjow qui semblait à bout de nerf.

"Kei est à moi. Ne la touche pas Jaggerjack."

En quelques mots, le Primera avait réussi à faire redescendre la pression. Grimmjow se renfrogna, attrapa un bout de viande dans le frigo et partit en grognant. Kei quant à elle essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'Arrancar en se tortillant comme un petit ver de terre. Rien à faire, Starkk la tenait fermement contre lui, le visage complètement neutre, à l'exception peut être d'un air de profond ennui dans l'acier de ses yeux. Vaincue, la jeune fille cessa de se débattre et supplia Lilynette du regard. La petite Arrancar qui était jusqu'alors restée à l'écart haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais Kei-Chan, tu ne devrais pas te mettre Grimmjow à dos, fit-elle d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. Après tout tu ne sais pas te battre, tu as un reiatsu très commun. Il pourrait t'écraser d'une pichenette.

-... je suis désolée. Pardon Starkk, soupira la brunette en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlé à ça... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui hurler tout ça... je ne suis qu'une petite âme faible et sans défense après tout."

La colère l'avait désertée d'un seul coup, laissant la peur habituelle reprendre sa place. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression que ce sentiment de terreur n'était pas naturel, qu'il ne lui appartenait pas réellement. Cependant elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être effrayée, elle si faible dans un endroit rempli de personnes si fortes. Ses yeux se fermèrent et d'un seul coup elle s'effondra contre le Primera.

_Tu dois les craindre Kei. Tu es faible ici, ne l'oublie pas._

Lorsque Kei ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était à nouveau dans les appartements du Primera, bordée jusqu'au nez. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Sûrement qu'une réunion avait lieu à l'heure qu'il était. Repoussant la couette sur ses pieds, la jeune fille se redressa. Elle n'avait cessé d'entendre cette voix durant son sommeil. Cette voix qui lui ordonnait d'être faible, d'avoir peur. Cette voix qui lui paraissait terriblement familière mais dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit se heurtant contre un mur de briques. Néanmoins elle aimait cette voix, profondément, de tout son coeur. Le simple fait de l'entendre résonner en elle la remplissait de chaleur, presque comme quand Starkk la regardait d'un air tendre et qu'il lui frottait doucement la tête. Sauf que là, elle sentait en son coeur un dévouement sans commune mesure, une envie, un besoin d'obéir à cette voix. La volonté de ne pas la décevoir. Peut être était-ce tout simplement son inconscient qui essayait de la préserver. Soupirant, la petite brunette sauta du lit et trottina vers la cuisine. Elle devait se faire pardonner son comportement irresponsable. Et cette fois elle ne ferait rien brûler.

Comme d'habitude, après chaque réunion, Grimmjow avait les crocs. Et plus de fraccion pour s'occuper de sa royale fringale. Aussi devait il se bouger jusqu'aux cuisines pour s'offrir un bout de viande crue afin de calmer son appétit dévorant. Rien de bien goûteux, hélas. Sans entrain, il se dirigea vers le frigo et ouvrit la porte avec un soupir qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Dans un plat conséquent trônait un tartare de boeuf absolument monumental et appétissant... accompagné d'un petit mot. _Pour Grimmjow, je suis désolée. Kei._ Une expression de pure incompréhension traversa le visage du Sexta qui haussa les épaules. Pas question de pardonner avant de goûter. A la première bouchée cependant il se demanda pourquoi Starkk avait laissé entendre que la brunette était un véritable péril culinaire. A la seconde il décida de pardonner à la petite furie. A la troisième il se rappela de la fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns-verts aux reflets dorés. Et à la quatrième il ne pensa plus qu'à finir le plat.

"WOAAAAAW !"

Avec un cri de joie, Lilynette se jeta sur la charlotte aux framboises qui reposait sagement sur la table.

"STARKK C'EST TROP BON ! AMENE TES FESSES OU JE MANGE TOUT !"

Le Primera s'installa à côté de sa compagne et se coupa un bout de gâteau. En effet c'était absolument délicieux. Pendant un long moment, le silence de ses appartements ne fut brisé que par les bruits des couverts et de la dégustation. Lilynette alla s'écrouler parmi les coussins, repue, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et de la chantilly sur le nez. Le brun se hâta de la rejoindre et s'endormit à moitié avant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'air préoccupé.

"Où est Kei ?"

Un grand éclat de rire répondit à sa question et la jeune fille bondit hors de sa cachette pour se jeter sur lui, armée de deux coussins qu'elle abattit sur la tête de l'Arrancar sans le moindre scrupule avant de se pelotonner contre lui avec un ronronnement ravi. Soulagé, le Primera la serra contre lui. Il avait craint l'espace d'un instant que le Sexta n'ai fait un détour par ses appartements afin de corriger la petite brunette. Fort heureusement non. Pendant quelques brèves secondes qui lui avaient paru une éternité, il avait eu peur oui. Son coeur, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait, s'était emballé, s'était serré, s'était arrêté. Et elle s'était jetée sur lui avec son rire joyeux et un peu enfantin. Et alors son coeur s'était remis à battre. Ses doigts glissaient doucement dans les cheveux de Kei, la faisant ronronner un peu alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui et entremêlait ses doigts à ceux de Lilynette qui souriait, le sommeil la gagnant déjà. Et Starkk pensa alors qu'ils formaient à eux trois une véritable famille.

"J'aimerais rester avec vous deux pour toujours, murmura la brunette d'une voix ensommeillée. Pour toujours..."

_Mais tu es mienne Kei. Ne l'oublie pas._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé de mettre davantage de dialogues (parce que j'aime bien ça en fait) et de donner un petit caractère à Kei, tout en la laissant un peu timide. Aizen n'était pas trop présent c'est vrai (mais bon il est méchant je devais bien le punir hein ! Et puis monsieur m'embête pour avoir sa propre fanfiction en plus ! Ah les tyrans...<strong>

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aschen : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Je trouve aussi que Starkk se fait trop rare dans les fanfictions, c'est pourtant un personnage intéressant (et très séduisant) non ? J'espère avoir posté avant ta rentrée ;)**

**Hikari no Ai : eh oui Aizen a la fibre artistique ! Je pense qu'il sait apprécier l'art malgré son côté "je suis un vilain qui veut dominer le monde", enfin c'est comme ça que je l'imagine ! Je verrais bien ses appartements remplis de toiles de maîtres avec un fond d'opéra ou de jazz et une coupe de champagne ;)**

**Shizuka : han merci de tes compliments Shizuuu ! (Kei *rougit et se cache derrière Aizen* / Aizen : hahahahaha ! je sais je suis irrésistible ! AIMEZ MOI !)**

**Kelly : eh oui mine de rien j'ai eu du mal avec le début, j'avais la fin mais je ne savais pas comment retranscrire les images dans ma tête en texte en fait. Eh oui Kei est un peu une petite fille qui va apprendre à s'en sortir (enfin j'espère) au fil des chapitres. Et Gin qui débarque et casse toute la beauté du moment (en même temps il fait peur hein). Merci pour tous tes encouragements ! Je te nomme pompom girl officielle de... eh bien de moi *sort vite***


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous !**

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je poste tant que j'ai le temps, je vais bientôt reprendre le travail et la fac aussi je serais un peu moins active, eh oui le jour où écrire des fanfictions sera un métier, je serais la féline la plus heureuse du monde. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir aussi rapidement (comme quoi Starkk a davantage d'adeptes que Kyoraku ! Tant mieux comme ça je me garde le capitaine de la huitième division pour moi *est trop contente*). Merci beaucoup lecteurs (enfin lectrices surtout), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Au passage je vous conseille cette superbe vidéo trouvée en fouinant sur le net, qui résume bien l'ambiance générale de la deuxième partie du chapitre. Oui c'est pas joyeux-joyeux tout ça, j'ai même versé ma petite larme mais la musique est vraiment superbe et le montage ainsi que l'incrustation des voix est une vraie tuerie (et puis la voix de Starkk me fait fondre aussi). Enlevez juste les espaces, le site n'aime pas les liens ^^"**

http : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = d f B s N M Q D q c Y

**Bonne Lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour les reviews, comme d'habitude !**

* * *

><p>"Bon alors gamine tu me fais bouffer le sol oui ou non ?<p>

-C'est pas drôle Grimmjow, t'as un reiatsu de malade, une force de titan et moi j'ai l'impression d'être une souris face à un chat !

-Pas l'envie qui me manque de te dévorer d'ailleurs, lâcha le Sexta en se léchant les lèvres.

-Espèce de pervers, marmonna Kei en resserrant sa prise sur son sabre d'entraînement."

Depuis son cadeau de réconciliation, elle et le bleuté s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, malgré les allusions un peu graveleuses de l'Arrancar par moments. Elle avait découvert que derrière ses allures de brute épaisse Grimmjow était quelqu'un de droit et loyal, qui ne faisait pas de chichi et d'une honnêteté parfois un peu brusque mais appréciable. De son côté le Sexta s'amusait de voir que la gamine n'avait pas un caractère si effacé que ça et qu'elle n'hésitait plus à lui tenir tête pour peu qu'il la provoque légèrement. Et lorsqu'elle avait timidement émis le souhait d'apprendre à se battre, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, prétextant vouloir laisser le temps à Starkk de faire la sieste. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Juste terriblement surpris. Kei était une véritable catastrophe. Faible, incapable de tenir un sabre correctement et d'une résistance quasi nulle. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comme une petite souris comme elle pouvait supporter les reiatsus des habitants de Las Noches sans sourciller alors qu'elle était si frêle. Pendant l'entraînement il lui arriver de lâcher son sabre et d'aller se cacher derrière un piller en prétextant qu'il lui faisait bien trop peur. Il s'amusait alors à la poursuivre, à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et elle se recroquevillait alors sur elle-même avec un couinement pitoyable.

Sauf que parfois elle attrapait son sabre ou bien se redressait avec l'intention brûlante de le combattre à mains nues. Et là Grimmjow sentait en son "élève" une force latente, ou du moins une farouche volonté dont il ne percevait que des bribes. Comme si la petite brunette cachait un pouvoir dont elle ne connaissait pas elle-même l'existence. Même si cela ne durait qu'un instant et que la jeune fille poussait alors un véritable cri de terreur en le voyant si près, le bleuté se réjouissait d'entrevoir rapidement une certaine férocité en elle.

"Tu m'attaque petite souris ?

-J'y arrive pas tu bouge trop vite !"

Jetant son sabre dans un coin, Kei alla s'asseoir contre le mur histoire de se reposer un peu. Elle aimait bien Grimmjow mais c'était une véritable brute infatigable. Elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile qui se fatiguait beaucoup trop vite comparé au Sexta mais elle appréciait leurs entraînements, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de leurs échanges verbaux. L'Arrancar vint s'installer à côté d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui arrachant un grognement boudeur... avant que la petite brunette ne se blottisse contre lui, l'air préoccupée.

"Grimm'... je peux te dire un secret ?

-Ben ouais. A qui veux-tu que je le répète hein ?

-Aizen, fit Kei en frissonnant. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant, il me poserait des questions et je ne saurais pas quoi répondre.

-Oh t'en fais pas. Aizen est bien la dernière personne à qui j'irais faire des confidences."

La petite âme releva la tête et plongea son regard changeant dans celui aux mille nuances d'azur de l'Arrancar.

"A chaque fois que j'essaye de me battre, il y a toujours un moment où je sens que je pourrais être forte. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il... Il y a cette voix dans ma tête et elle... elle me dit que je dois être faible, que je dois avoir peur de vous tous ici. Alors que pendant un instant, je n'ai pas peur du tout... en fait je me dis que je pourrais être plus forte que l'Espada, finit elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

-Tu la connais cette voix ? demanda Grimmjow après quelques secondes de silence.

-J'ai l'impression que oui, répondit prudemment Kei. C'est bizarre... elle me demande d'être faible et je devrais détester ça non ? Pourtant je... je l'aime cette voix, tu n'imagine pas à quel point je l'aime. Si elle me demandait de me faire tuer, encore, je... je crois que j'obéirais sans chercher à comprendre.

-A quoi elle ressemble ta voix ?"

La jeune fille rougit violemment et entreprit d'accorder toute son attention à ses chaussures qu'elle trouvait soudainement très intéressantes. Le Sexta lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un sourire amusé et légèrement psychotique.

"Ben alors t'as perdu ta langue ?

-C... c'est une voix d'homme...

-Tu m'étonne que tu l'aime, ricana l'Arrancar.

-Je... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Grimmjow, s'indigna la jeune fille. Quand je dis que je l'aime je veux dire que je me fiche pas mal d'être aimée en retour. De toutes manières je sais que cette voix m'aime aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, je me demande bien pourquoi je me casse la tête à essayer de t'expliquer...

-Essaye toujours gamine, j'ai tout mon temps.

-Je... je te l'ai dit je serais prête à disparaître si cette voix me l'ordonnait. Et je serais heureuse de le faire pour elle. Sa simple existence me rend heureuse, c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Pas comme toi tu le pense espèce de chat pervers !

-Je te charrie Kei, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un qui te demande d'être faible alors que tu pourrais être forte."

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son ami et ferma les yeux.

"Et si elle te demandait de partir, tu le ferais ?"

La brunette acquiesça.

"Même si ça me rendrait triste de vous laisser toi, Starkk et Lilynette. C'est vous ma famille maintenant."

* * *

><p>"C... comment ça vous partez ?"<p>

Abasourdie, Kei restait plantée dans le couloir sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre. Starkk la regardait d'un air peiné tandis que Grimmjow rongeait son frein dans un coin. La main du Primera glissa tendrement sur la joue de la brunette qui semblait au bord des larmes. Son petit coeur d'âme battait de plus en plus vite et il lui semblait qu'il allait se briser. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans les bras du brun et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

"Je veux venir avec vous !

-Non Kei. C'est dangereux.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux aller avec vous ! Je te jure je me tiendrais tranquille, je t'en prie Starkk ne me laisse pas toute seule !

-Aizen a dit qu'il emmenait les trois plus forts de l'Espada et leurs fracciones. Tu n'es pas capable de te battre Kei... Je suis désolé, reste ici avec Grimmjow... ça vaut mieux pour toi."

Il s'écarta et partit sans un regard en arrière. Sans un mot, elle glissa sur le sol alors que ses larmes s'écrasaient par terre dans le plus grand silence. Il était partit. Lilynette aussi. Seuls les bras de Grimmjow qui l'entouraient à présent l'empêchaient de complètement fondre en larmes. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement alors qu'elle tentait de réfréner les sanglots qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Le Sexta la souleva doucement de terre et l'emporta loin, jusqu'à ses propres appartements et la déposa sur son lit. Sa grande main glissait sans s'arrêter sur le dos tremblant de son amie et d'un ton étonnamment doux, il lui souffla de pleurer de tout son soûl, qu'elle était à l'abri des regards maintenant. Un instant de silence et un cri déchirant brisa le silence des quartiers de l'Arrancar. Pendant plus d'une heure il la regarda pleurer, il la serra contre lui, embrassa ses larmes, se faisait gros chat au lieu de panthère, se faisait doux et tendre, déposait des baisers sur ses joues et son front, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin éveillée, elle avait regardé le plafond longuement. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur son visage, elle se sentait étrangement sereine malgré son inquiétude pour le Primera et sa compagne. Elle poussa un petit cri indigné quand un oreiller s'abattit sur son visage et sourit faiblement en voyant le Sexta qui la regardait avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée.

"Je vais bien Grimmjow. Arrête de me regarder comme ça et reprends ton sourire de psychopathe qui fait peur, je préfère.

-T'as pas arrêté de chialer. Comme si t'allais crever. Bordel Kei ! Tu m'as vraiment filé la trouille ! J'te foutrais des claques si j'me retenais pas !

- ... où ils sont allés... pourquoi Aizen vous a laissé ici ?

-T'es pas au courant ? Aizen a kidnappé la copine du shinigami remplaçant. Elle est enfermée à Las Noches depuis plusieurs jours et c'est ce dépressif d'Ulquiorra qui s'occupe d'elle.

-Kuro... saki ?

-Tu le connais ?

-N... non...

-Putain Kei arrête ! T'es pâle comme la mort ! Tu te sens bien ?

-N... La suite, réclama-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Dis moi la suite."

Marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs de Las Noches, Kei en décolérait pas. Derrière elle Grimmjow essayait de la rattraper en se massant la mâchoire. Non contente de sombrer dans une crise d'hystérie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que le Primera et les autres allaient combattre les capitaines de la Soul Society, elle lui avait collé un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et s'était enfuie vers les quartiers de l'humaine Inoue Orihime. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille, avait hurlé comme si on lui arrachait le coeur puis s'était brusquement calmée et s'était sauvée.

Kei marchait vers la cellule de l'humaine en tirant nerveusement sur ses manches. Elle voulait, elle devait absolument changer de fringues. Ce blanc, tout ce blanc, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus depuis que... Quand Grimmjow lui avait parlé du shinigami remplaçant, elle avait candidement laissé échapper le nom Kurosaki. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais ce nom avait glissé sur sa langue et avait électrisé ses lèvres. Et quand Grimmjow avait parlé de la Soul Society... Son corps s'était brusquement tendu et une vague de chaleur insupportable l'avait envahie. Elle brûlait. Comme si on lui avait injecté de la lave en fusion dans les veines. Alors un cri de pure douleur lui avait échappé et avait résonné dans tout le palais. Elle n'était qu'âme et pourtant son corps spirituel souffrait comme un corps physique. On lui arrachait ses membres, on déposait de l'acide sur ses plaies, on lui arrachait les ongles. Sa tête était en feu, on plantait des dagues chauffées à blanc dans son cerveau. Et puis plus rien. Elle avait sauté du lit, à peine étonnée de voir que la douleur avait disparu. Elle devait trouver Inoue Orihime.

"BORDEL KEI TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que vous allez tous vous faire massacrer ! hurla la jeune fille d'un ton paniqué. Merde, pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas souvenue plus tôt ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il s'amuse comme ça avec moi..."

En réalité si elle comprenait parfaitement. Il voulait qu'Aizen soit parti avant qu'elle ne se souvienne. La brunette lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'attache autant aux Arrancars. Tsss, ça t'apprendra à jouer avec moi, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cellule avec fracas.

"Inoue Orihime ? Enchantée, pas le temps de faire les présentations tu viens avec moi, on retrouve ton copain et tu te barre avec lui.

-KEI !

-Oh tais toi Grimmjow ! fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui. J'essaye présentement de t'éviter de mourir stupidement alors tu nous emmène loin d'ici avant qu'Ulquiorra ne déba... rque..."

Mer-vei-lleux. Ce qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter à tout prix venait de se produire. Elle avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver face au Cuarta, d'affronter son regard froid et sans vie alors qu'elle tentait manifestement d'enlever la prisonnière dont il avait la garde et tout ça en compagnie de Grimmjow, l'Arrancar le plus indiscipliné de l'Espada. Enfer et damnation ! Attrapant la main de l'humaine qui semblait dans un état de terreur avancée, puis celle de Grimmjow, Kei sortit son plus beau sourire pour amadouer l'Arrancar, mais avec peu d'espoir. Pourtant c'était étrange, elle n'avait plus peur. Pour elle. Pour ses amis en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. A la seule pensée de Starkk et Lilynette, et même Hallibel qui n'était pas désagréable, juste trop silencieuse à son goût, la jeune fille sentait ses entrailles se nouer de la plus désagréable des façons. Le regard polaire du Cuarta y était aussi sûrement pour quelque chose.

"Bon, on va tous mourir, déclara joyeusement Grimmjow."

La phrase était tellement incongrue et traduisait pourtant tellement sa pensée actuelle que Kei ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se raccrochant comme elle le pouvait à Grimmjow et Orihime qui, la pauvre, se demandait bien ce que ces deux fous-furieux pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

"C'est certain, fit Ulquiorra d'un ton froid. Lâchez l'humaine.

-Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, rétorqua Kei avec un sourire mutin. Il ne m'a pas donné la permission. Ah au fait Ulquiorra, je t'aime bien mais si tu essaye de nous tuer je devrais te botter les f...

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es faible.

-Hum... et toi tu n'es pas aimable du tout. Je suis encore faible pour le moment, le corrigea-t-elle. Et s'il te plaît, pour une fois dans ta v... mort, montre toi conciliant avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce traître d'Aizen qui se fiche pas mal que vous mourriez tous !

-Parce que toi...

-Franchement ça me ferait mal de vous voir mourir. Même toi Ulquiorra. Et je crois que je ne serais pas celle qui pleurerait le plus, ajouta la brunette en jetant un coup d'oeil à Orihime. Maintenant laisse nous passer ! Ou bien va te faire tuer par les shinigamis, je m'en moque, après tout ce n'est pas ma mission de te sauver !"

D'autorité, elle traîna ses deux compagnons derrière elle, repoussa la Cuarta d'un mouvement d'épaule et entreprit de sortir du palais. Elle allait mourir. Ulquiorra allait la découper en petits morceaux, les confier à Szayel qui allait les re-découper et... et...

"Aizen se fiche de notre mort ?"

Kei manqua de pousser un cri de victoire. Non, jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour entendre cette note d'incertitude dans la voix de l'Arrancar. A vrai dire elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir éprouver du doute, ou même une seule émotion. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot -elle en était bien incapable d'ailleurs- et se contenta de hocher la tête en priant pour qu'il ne mette pas en doute sa sincérité qui, elle l'espérait, transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau spirituelle. Le Cuarta cilla un instant et rejoignit la petite troupe d'un sonido. Sa main glissa sur l'épaule de l'humaine qui esquissa un sourire candide, quoi qu'un peu effrayé et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Avant que Kei ne se racle la gorge le moins discrètement du monde. L'émeraude rencontra les yeux changeants et un éclair de compréhension brilla. Avant que la brunette ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Orihime avait tendu la main au Carta qui l'avait prise après un bref instant d'hésitation. Kei avait sourit. Tout ne dépendait pas que d'elle. L'humaine avait inconsciemment rempli sa mission de la plus merveilleuse des manières, elle avait éveillé le coeur de l'Arrancar à la beauté et à la violence des sentiments. Lui avait elle appris l'amour ? C'était le plus terrible des sentiments pour Kei, car elle vivait un amour si absolu, si total que le reste n'avait que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Elle l'aimait, "Lui". Et elle devinait que l'humaine, derrière la peur qui l'habitait, aimait l'Arrancar en toute simplicité. Ils avançaient tous d'un pas égal et Kei parlait. Elle racontait d'une voix chantante et musicale sa peur lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Aizen pour la première fois. La terreur qui s'est emparée de son être lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui et qu'il avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux avec douceur pourtant. Le froid qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait son corps frêle et nu contre le sien. Elle racontait le vent glacé qui courrait dans l'âme du traître, sa solitude et le mal qui le rongeait. Elle murmurait qu'il ne comptait pas sur les Arrancars pour vaincre, qu'ils n'étaient voués qu'à la mort selon son plan, qu'il les achèverait lui même s'ils survivaient à cette ultime bataille. Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle révélait qu'elle le savait depuis le début mais qu'elle venait juste de se souvenir parce qu'"Il" l'avait bien voulu. Elle désirait ajouter qu'elle était désolée mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et se mua en un sanglot.

"Pleure pas Kei. On va retrouver les autres. Et on les sauvera."

Ravalant ses larmes, la brunette attrapa la main que Grimmjow lui tendait et sourit faiblement.

"Oui mon roi.

-On va d'abord retrouver Kurosaki, déclara le bleuté. Ensuite on ira tous rejoindre Aizen et lui botter les fesses.

-C'est présomptueux de ta part Panthera, rétorqua Ulquiorra avec un reniflement de dédain.

-C'est Kurosaki qui va lui botter les fesses, fit Kei avec un sourire. Récupérons Nnoitra avant tout. Même s'il est arrogant et pervers, on ne va pas le laisser mourir hein ?"

* * *

><p>Starkk s'effondra sur le toit d'un immeuble, le souffle court. Son adversaire était vraiment fort. Pourquoi devait-il combattre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ? Pourquoi devait-il voir ses compagnons tomber les uns après les autres ? Lilynette n'était plus que quelques loups aux contours incertains, lui-même était épuisé. Il ne voulait plus se relever, se battre, il détestait ça en réalité. Mais il était le Primera, il devait se battre n'est ce pas ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il tombait, s'il échouait ? Lilynette mourrait en même temps que lui, ses compagnons se feraient décimer... et à Las Noches... Son coeur, du moins il le supposait, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Est ce que Kei allait bien ? Il espérait que Grimmjow veillait bien sur elle et que Nnoitra n'avait rien tenté. Si les shinigamis parvenaient jusqu'au palais... il n'osait imaginer ce qui attendait sa protégée. Il tenta de se redresser et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le cri à peine étouffé de Lilynette le fit presque sourire et il lui souffla de ne pas s'inquiéter. Pourtant il n'avait plus réellement la force de continuer. Son adversaire, Kyoraku Shunsui, allait le battre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Lentement, le Primera se releva, fit face à son ennemi avec détermination et désespoir. Il n'avait même plus la force d'attaquer. Il vit comme au ralenti le shinigami arriver vers lui à une vitesse effarante. Il n'avait plus la force d'esquiver. Il voyait ses sabres se rapprocher inexorablement. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Alors il ferma les yeux.<p>

"STARKK ! LILYNETTE !"

Lorsque le Primera ouvrit les yeux, Kei se tenait entre lui et son ennemi. Sa douce et fragile protégée, sa frêle amie qui tremblait à chaque ombre qui se découpait sur le sol. Elle tenait un sabre qui semblait immense entre ses mains de poupée, trop grand pour elle, ou bien était-ce le simple fait de la voir avec une arme entre les mains qui le surprenait à ce point ? Agenouillée, la petite brunette parait avec des difficultés évidentes l'attaque du capitaine de la huitième division. Le temps semblait figé autour d'elle. Sa main droite tenait la garde de son sabre tandis que la gauche à plat sur la lame, tentait de contenir la force de l'homme face à elle. La petite âme haletait, du sang perlait de sa paume pourtant elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

"Je... désolée je... je suis en retard, fit elle en reprenant son souffle. Vous allez bien ?

-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER ! hurla Lilynette. QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI HEIN !

-Je devais être là, c'est ce que mon maître désire, répliqua la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. J'en ai juste profité pour vous donner un coup de main. Starkk je suis ta fraccion non ?

-Non. Tu n'es pas un arrancar et...

-Théoriquement je suis ta fraccion, répliqua Kei. Aizen m'a offerte au Primera pour que je le serve au mieux. En tant que ta fraccion je vais me battre contre ton adversaire. Et je vais le battre. Sans vouloir vous vexer, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment à l'encontre du shinigami en rougissant quelque peu. Vous êtes ?

-Kyoraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division.

-Enchantée, vous pouvez m'appeler... Kei, juste Kei.

-Petite, tu ne peux pas me battre, regarde ton bras tremble, fit l'homme d'un air soucieux. Rends toi, je ne veux pas te faire de m...

-Vous avez blessé Starkk et Lilynette, le coupa la jeune fille. Vous avez blessé les personnes que j'aime, ajouta t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je ne peux pas vous le pardonner ! Buki (Arme) ! Tanken (Poignard) !"

Sa main gauche brilla d'un éclat ardent et soudain, une dague à la lame aussi noire que l'uniforme des shinigamis apparu. Le métal finement ouvragé était parcouru de signes étranges qui luisaient doucement, d'une lumière bleutée délicate qui semblait palpiter comme un coeur qu'elle aurait tenu au creux de sa main. Si le temps s'était arrêté, alors il reprit brusquement son cours lorsque le poignard blessa Kyoraku à la main. Il recula avec une exclamation de surprise mais Kei bondit. Elle devait le battre. Sinon ses amis seraient toujours en danger. Starkk et Lilynette voudraient la venger si elle mourrait. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Son regard se posa sur Starkk et elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle ne pouvait concevoir sa mort, le simple fait d'y penser lui arracha un cri de douleur qui se mua en cri de rage. La jeune fille criait à s'en arracher la gorge alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur ses lames. Elle aurait pu invoquer n'importe quelle autre arme, elle le savait. Cela était son pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait mettre son âme dans un sabre comme les shinigamis. Elle ne pouvait que la chanter, la hurler. Pourtant son maître ne la voulait pas désarmée, aussi il lui avait accordé le pouvoir de défendre ses amis. Elle n'était pas faite pour tuer. Pourtant elle y était préparée.

Elle se perdit un instant dans l'acier du regard du Primera et alors le capitaine de la huitième division hésita à l'attaquer. Elle ne criait plus mais un mot s'échappait de ses lèvres. "Starkk...", elle le soufflait comme si l'air ne pourrait plus jamais pénétrer ses poumons. Il avait pitié, non il ressentait une profonde compassion pour cette fille aux allures de femme-enfant. Le shinigami savait, ressentait au plus profond de lui-même que la perte de l'espada et de sa fraccion lui serait insupportable. Pourtant lui aussi avait une mission à remplir. Un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que l'homme l'enferma dans une prison de vent. Elle n'avait entendu qu'un mot : Bushōgoma. Il avait réellement décidé de se battre contre elle ? Très bien, elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à ses amis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fonça à travers sa prison d'air et esquiva de peu le coup que lui asséna son ennemi. Elle ne savait pas se battre mais son corps le savait. Elle avait regardé Grimmjow et tous les autres, elle avait tout enregistré mécaniquement. Elle avait peu de temps. Mais assez pour défendre ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux.

A chaque coup que lui portait le shinigami, la brunette répliquait avec hargne, parait de son mieux et parfois le nom de son Espada lui échappait, et plus rarement mais tout de même celui de Lilynette venait à ses lèvres. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa gorge alors que la lame du capitaine sortait de son ombre pour venir la blesser à la jambe et elle recula alors que Lilynette hurlait son nom. La plaie n'était que superficielle, du moins Kei essayait de s'en persuader. Néanmoins le sang s'échappait abondamment et elle su en croisant le regard de son adversaire que celui-ci irait jusqu'au bout. C'était un homme dangereux. Elle n'était clairement pas à la hauteur, quels étaient ses maigres pouvoirs comparés au sien ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? La solution était évidente. Il fallait que plus un seul des combattants n'ai une raison de combattre. Elle savait. Elle devait juste... attendre ? Son regard se vida alors qu'elle répliquait mécaniquement à chacune des attaques, indifférente à chaque blessure qu'elle recevait. La douleur... elle ne la ressentait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Ce n'était rien, elle en était persuadée. Ses yeux virent le prochain coup arriver comme au ralenti et elle esquiva. Ou du moins fit mine de l'esquiver et se jeta sur son adversaire au dernier instant, sa dague se plantant profondément dans son ventre.

"Mahi sa seru (Paralyse), murmura-t-elle alors que son arme brillait plus intensément.

-Que...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous tuer. Mon maître m'en voudrait si je le faisais, fit elle d'un ton triste alors qu'elle accompagnait sa chute avec douceur. Je ne suis pas faîte pour tuer. Je veux simplement protéger les gens que j'aime, même si ce n'est pas ma mission."

Délicatement, elle étendit Kyoraku sur le sol, lui assurant que les effets de son arme disparaîtraient bien assez tôt. Elle ajouta en rougissant qu'elle était vraiment désolée de l'avoir blessé et courut rejoindre le Primera. Le capitaine de la huitième division sourit faiblement et ne put s'empêcher d'envier un instant l'arrancar auprès de qui elle s'affairait. Du bout des doigts, elle parcourait son visage, comme si elle craignait de lui faire mal, et l'instant d'après elle le serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces avant de le lâcher en s'excusant, complètement paniquée. Le shinigami éclata de rire en regardant le Primera qui se défendait plutôt mal face à sa maladroite infirmière. Presque amoureusement, elle caressait le front de l'espada, écartant les mèches collées par la sueur. Ses lèvres déposaient de légers baisers sur ses joues et ses larmes de soulagement restaient dans ses yeux sans parvenir à couler. Méthodiquement, elle déchirait des pans de sa veste pour panser les blessures de l'Arrancar, sourde à ses protestations, lui enfournant un bout de tissu dans la bouche sans ménagement pour qu'il se taise. Non elle n'allait pas se soigner avant d'en avoir terminé avec lui ! Son regard déterminé et sévère fit à nouveau rire Kyoraku.

Quelle étrange jeune fille ! Douce et forte, timide et intraitable, vraiment il enviait à cet instant énormément son "ennemi". Il enviait l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait visiblement pour ses amis, le dévouement qui la poussait à ignorer les blessures qu'il lui avait faîtes, finalement l'amour qui transparaissait à travers chacun de ses gestes sans qu'elle ne le perçoive. Starkk leva doucement la main jusqu'au visage de sa protégée, effleura sa joue, s'interrogeant sur ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait, ce sourire si triste. Il voulait s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui. Néanmoins il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine en la laissant, mais tout autant en se faisant blesser. La voir pleurer, la voir souffrir, l'entendre crier de douleur aussi bien physique que morale lui arrachait le coeur. Lui était tout bonnement insupportable. L'atmosphère qui s'était faite plutôt légère redevint lourde lorsque la prison de feu qui enfermait le traître et ses acolytes disparut. Levant les yeux vers Aizen, Kei frémit. Le regard qu'il lui lançait la transperçait de part en part. La voix en elle se fit pressante. Il était temps. Elle ne voulait pas...

"Gomen Starkk, Lilynette... Wakare (Adieu)."

Ses armes tombèrent sur le sol. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Pourtant une goutte d'eau salée s'écrasa sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ses grands yeux verts pailletés d'or posés sur le tyran, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur pour elle. Jamais. Elle était incapable de ressentir de la peur pour sa personne. Pourtant, elle était sensée ne pas être capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lui. Si Kei hésita, elle ne recula pourtant pas malgré toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi... pourquoi... Sans ciller, elle se jeta sur la lame du traître, s'accrocha faiblement à sa chemise. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, glissant sur ses joues déjà dotés de la pâleur de la mort alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, l'air complètement stupéfait.

"Pourquoi Kei ? Ma jolie petite chose, ma charmante distraction...

-Il me l'a demandé... de mourir... alors j'ai obéi... Il... Il est mon maître...

-Qu'importe ma jolie Kei, bientôt tu ne seras plus. Tu seras réellement inutile, ajouta le tyran avec une once de cruauté. Chante pour moi, une dernière fois, chante ma jolie petite chose."

La voix de la brunette s'éleva alors, claire et sûre alors qu'elle aurait dû être tremblante. Elle chantait la tristesse, les regrets qui l'emplissaient toute entière. Elle aurait tellement voulu vivre ! Et à présent elle ressentait totalement la douleur. Elle ressentait tout avec une terrible intensité et ne voulait pourtant pas que cela cesse. Les doigts du traître courraient dans ses cheveux, presque tendrement, aidaient les mèches brunes à s'étaler convenablement sur ses épaules, dégageait doucement son visage pour voir l'ultime étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux qui se fermaient déjà. Sa voix s'éteignit en un murmure douloureux et soudain elle ne fut plus capable de chanter, ni même de parler. Alors seulement Aizen lâcha ce corps qu'il avait aimé tenir entre ses bras et sentir frémir sous la peur qu'il lui inspirait, ne le regarda même pas s'écraser sur le sol. Pourtant aucun bruit n'accompagna la chute de Kei. Son petit corps si frêle reposait maintenant dans les bras du Primera qui la serrait contre lui, mâchoire contractée.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas comme ça ! Pourquoi s'était elle jetée sur l'arme de cet homme qui n'avait que du mépris pour elle ? Qui était ce maître qui lui avait ordonné de... Les larmes du Primera coulaient sur le visage de Kei. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Il n'avait même pas essayé. Il aurait voulu bouger, se relever tandis qu'il serrait ce petit corps, cette petite âme sans vie contre lui. Il aurait voulu l'emmener loin des combats et mourir avec elle. Ses doigts crispés sur le corps de sa protégée, Starkk ne parvenait pas à... non il ne pouvait l'accepter. Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa ces joues baignées de larmes, en cueillit une sur sa bouche, la caressant doucement de sa langue. C'était impossible... Sa petite Kei si vivante, c'était... Les sanglots de Lilynette ne parvenaient pas à le ramener à la réalité. Il ne se rendit pas compte que tous deux avaient retrouvé leur forme première, qu'elle était à nouveau une enfant et qu'il était sans arme. Non il ne voyait que la brunette qui reposait dans ses bras, si froide...

"Non..."

Il voyait ce corps qu'il serrait tellement fort lui échapper, s'évaporer en une poussière dorée qui s'élevait doucement dans l'air, qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir entre ses doigts.

"Non !"

Autour de lui personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Aizen était déjà parti, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Le shinigami remplaçant arrivé depuis peu allait partir lui aussi. Personne ne se préoccupait de Kei. Il n'y avait que Lilynette qui pleurait à côté de lui. La poussière dorée s'était faîte lumière et entourait le shinigami remplaçant qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Lui même ne comprenait pas. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : elle n'était plus là.

_"Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle devait mourir pour me servir. C'est elle qui s'est jetée sous les roues de cette voiture. Elle devait mourir et renaître pour ensuite mourir pour de bon. Je ne pouvais souffrir qu'un shinigami se prenne pour un dieu. Elle est l'instrument de ma volonté. Son sacrifice est mon jugement. Shinigami remplaçant, accepte son aide, elle est une particule de mon pouvoir. Va et bat Aizen."_

La voix s'était élevée, forte et spectaculaire, terrifiante et chaleureuse à la fois. Les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrirent et sur le seuil on vit une silhouette, puis un homme à la haute et fière stature. Le regarder était presque insupportable. Il était à la fois sombre et lumineux. Ses longs cheveux d'ombre glissaient sur ses épaules mais ses yeux d'or et de pourpre brillaient d'un éclat presque aveuglant. Le sang de l'étoffe de son kimono était brodé d'or et de ténèbres, des dragons aux griffes de soleil et aux ailes noires. Dans sa main tendue, la poussière dorée trouva un refuge, se pelotonna comme si elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Précautionneusement, il ramena sa main à son coeur, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres qui murmurait des mots tendres. En le voyant, Starkk comprit alors la dévotion sans faille de sa protégée. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était morte, ou du moins il commençait à saisir la portée de tout ce que celui qui lui faisait face pouvait inspirer. Les portes commencèrent à se refermer et le Primera se redressa soudain.

"Attendez !"

L'homme se retourna, son sourire toujours aussi lumineux collé aux lèvres, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur d'intérêt.

_"Que veux-tu Arrancar ?_

-Rendez moi Kei !

_-Te la rendre ? Comme c'est amusant et pourquoi donc t'écouterais-je ?_

-Vous ne pouvez pas disposer d'elle ainsi ! Elle n'est pas une chose, elle a une conscience, des sentiments !

_-Sais-tu ce que Kei signifie Arrancar ? Cela signifie vénération. Elle a elle-même choisi ce nom alors qu'elle ne savait plus rien à mon sujet. Elle savait juste qu'elle m'aimait. J'ai disposé de son corps et de son âme pour y enfermer mon pouvoir afin de contrer les plans d'Aizen. Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à un dieu, tonna-t-il. Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à celui qui a créé les shinigamis et les arrancars !"_

Un dieu. C'était un dieu. Le dieu de la mort, Shi No Kami, celui qui avait donné son nom aux shinigamis. Incroyable. Alors Aizen avait même attiré l'attention d'un dieu ? Sa menace était donc si réelle pour ces êtres dont l'existence paraissait parfois obscure ? Starkk détesta alors le traître davantage s'il était possible. Par sa faute Kei était... Par sa faute il s'était attaché à ce petit bout de femme si doux, si attentionné et maladroit que... Et il détestait cet être soit-disant divin qui avait eu besoin de sa protégée. N'aurait-il pas pu régler le problème lui même au lieu de la faire souffrir ? Il aurait dû le faire ! Il...

_"Néanmoins je t'accorde que malgré toute sa vénération ma chère enfant t'aimait."_

Le dieu souriait à nouveau et ses yeux de sang et d'or brillaient d'une joie à peine contenue. Sa main s'ouvrit et la poussière s'envola.

_"Prends soin d'elle Arrancar, il est temps qu'elle vive pour elle et non pour moi. Tu m'as bien servi ma belle enfant... va à présent."_

Entre les bras de Starkk la poussière redevenait corps, le vent devenait respiration. Un visage caché par des mèches brunes que le Primera se hâta d'écarter. Les paupières de sa protégée papillonnèrent et soudain elle ouvrit les yeux. Son air étonné, stupéfait même, le fit rire nerveusement et il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle proteste et qu'il relâche un peu la pression. Les doigts de l'Arrancar parcouraient son visage avec douceur, ses lèvres caressaient ses joues, son front, son nez, effleuraient sa bouche la laissant tremblante. Elle s'accrochait faiblement à lui, perdue, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle était toujours vivante.

_"Wakare Kei."_

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle se redressa un cri de détresse lui échappant. Main tendue vers celui auquel elle avait voué son existence, elle tentait désespérément de remplir d'air ses poumons mais n'y parvenait pas. Non... elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Il partait, qu'Il la laissait seule alors qu'Il avait été toujours là avec elle, que son pouvoir l'avait accompagnée. En mourant afin de libérer cette énergie qui n'était pas sienne et revenait à Kurosaki, elle avait cru disparaître complètement. Pourquoi avait il choisi de la ramener à la vie et de l'abandonner ? Les bras de Starkk se refermèrent autour d'elle, sa bouche se posa sur la peau si sensible de son cou et elle inspira profondément. L'air pénétra ses poumons et reflua. Elle vivait. Quand les portes de l'enfer se refermèrent avec fracas, un cri déchirant lui échappa et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Oui je sais ce n'était pas joyeux du tout hein ? Promis la prochaine fanfiction sera humouristique, je l'ai déjà commencée et puis si vous voulez rire un peu je vous conseille Le seigneur des mers, ma collaboration avec la talentueuse Tsuki !<strong>

**Shizuka : (Aizen : je n'ai pas la grosse tête, je suis irrésistible d'abord ! / Kei : merci Shizuka-Sama *s'incline*)  
>Oui j'avoue que ça m'a bien éclatée de la faire se disputer avec Grimminou. Hahahaha ! Mais c'est fait pour t'intriguer justement, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !<strong>

**Kelly : han merci ! Oui j'avoue elle a eu beaucoup de chance, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait survécu longtemps entre les mains de Grimmjow ou pire, de Nnoitra (pour moi c'est rien qu'un vilain psychopathe qui ressemble à une parabole), oui c'est un bel étalon tout à fait ! (Starkk : ah euh... merci beaucoup, c'est hum... flatteur) Il est un peu timide excuse-le. (Kei : oui je... j'allais pas me laisser faire par... par Grimmjow et euh... désolée je vais me cacher dans le placard !)  
>Merci ma chère pompom girl ! Tes encouragements ont porté leurs fruits, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! (d'ailleurs tu m'as bien fait rire !)<strong>

**Hikari no Ai : oui j'avais peur que ce changement ne soit trop brutal mais apparemment j'ai bien réussi mon coup, merci beaucoup ! Hahahaha, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être séduite par Starkk, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ce côté mature chez lui et les "vieux" de Bleach (à savoir Kyoraku, Ukitake et Aizen) je trouve ça terriblement sexy ! Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à faire de Grimmjow un personnage foncièrement méchant tant j'ai pu pleurer sa "mort", pour moi ça reste un gros chachat affectueux malgré son côté psychopathe. En effet, Aizen est pour moi le type même de l'homme aux goûts raffinés et classes !  
>J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances !<strong>

**Lenaa-chan : oui, c'est pour pallier à ce manque ENORME d'OC que je me suis décidée à écrire mes fanfics :D d'autant plus que Starkk est bien trop délaissé à mon goût alors que c'est un personnage très riche. Haha ! J'ai laissé un peu de mystère quant au fait que Kei se retrouve à Las Noches en entrant dans un Garganta apparu comme par magie... mais je suppose que tu as deviné maintenant que tout cela elle le doit à son maître ainsi que son reiatsu qui, s'il avait été fort, aurait trop attiré l'attention d'Aizen sur elle :D Et la petite voix c'est son maître, voilà tous les mystères ont été résolus !**

**A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre et ce que vous attendez toutes... hahahaha !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette (courte) fanfiction. C'est drôle, à chaque fois que j'en fini une, ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur, comme si je laissais mes bébés mener leur vie (ce qui n'est pas faux en soi non ?). Je vous remercie tous (toutes plutôt) de m'avoir lue et laissé des reviews avec autant de régularité et de gentillesse, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est bon pour le moral et motivant de recevoir tous vos gentils messages. J'espère pouvoir écrire un petit bonus, un petit OS à part, beaucoup moins dramatique je l'espère. Trève de blabla ! Attention les yeux...**

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON !**

**Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>"Keiiiiii !"<p>

Avec un sourire attendri, la jeune fille accueilli dans ses bras les trois petites tornades, rose, verte et blonde. Yachiru, Nell et Lilynette ne se quittaient plus et passaient leur temps à mettre la pagaille dans le Sereitei sauf à l'heure du goûter où elles courraient rejoindre Juushiro Ukitake qui jouait les papas gâteau. Puis quand venait la nuit, juste avant d'aller dormir, elles venaient se blottir contre leur amie qui leur chantait des berceuses. Aizen avait été vaincu, et plutôt qu'une lutte à mort, shinigamis et arrancars avaient préféré mettre leurs différents de côté. Le fait que le dieu de la mort lui même ai confié sa protégée au Primera n'y était pas étranger, qui aurait été assez fou pour s'en prendre à ceux que la jeune fille considérait comme sa famille ? D'autant plus que les survivants étaient plutôt agréables à vivre si l'on se faisait à leur petit caractère.

Ulquiorra était du genre calme, voir même un peu glacial sauf quand Inoue Orihime se jetait à son cou. Alors seulement l'arrancar souriait et se laissait aller à des démonstrations d'affection plutôt discrètes en public. Nnoitra quant à lui passait son temps à courir après Nell pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse en grimpant de partout. Quand par le plus grand des hasards elle reprenait forme adulte, c'était elle qui le poursuivait tandis qu'il lui hurlait d'aller enfiler des vêtements plus couvrants. Grimmjow quant à lui avait décidé qu'il préférait chasser le shinigami remplaçant, le coincer dans un coin et lui montrer que les panthères étaient certes redoutables au combat, mais également très câlines. Ichigo ne s'en plaignait pas, rougissait parfois quand le Sexta lâchait une petite réflexion en plein milieu d'un repas ou devant ses amis. Néanmoins les regards possessifs du bleuté ne laissaient aucun doute, il avait la petite fraise dans la peau.

A la surprise générale, Hallibel avait fait succomber le terrible Zaraki Kenpachi à ses charmes et avait déclaré de son habituel ton neutre et calme qu'elle aimait beaucoup les cicatrices du capitaine de la onzième division et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Pourtant à la onzième division, on avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle prenait part aux entraînements, les blessés envoyés à la quatrième division étaient bien plus nombreux. Le capitaine Zaraki était-il un peu jaloux des regards accordés au décolleté bien rempli de sa compagne ? On n'osait pas le dire tout haut mais on le pensait bien bas. Starkk avait pour sa part élu domicile à la huitième division et avait lié une amitié très forte avec son capitaine. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre, entre saké et sieste, ils partageaient la même philosophie de vie.

Bien entendu le Primera avait refusé tout net que Kei s'installe dans une autre division. Depuis la fin de la guerre il veillait jalousement sur son ancienne fraccion. Surtout parce que les shinigamis se montraient très très aimables avec elle. Et aussi parce qu'il ne doutait plus un seul instant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Instinct de protection ? Certes. Mais il n'était vraiment heureux que lorsqu'il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras. Cependant, il n'avait encore rien dit ou même rien fait pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait. Il gardait le souvenir amer de ses larmes lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que celui à qui elle avait voué son existence avait totalement disparu de sa vie à présent. Pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, il avait séché ses pleurs, il l'avait serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce que, vaincue par la fatigue, elle ne s'endorme. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour le lui dire, elle qui reprenait doucement goût à la vie et parvenait enfin à sortir de sa chambre à la huitième division.

Amusé, il regardait la frêle brunette câliner les trois petites filles, leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et leur promettre d'aller les border un peu plus tard. Yachiru accompagnée de Lilynette et Nell coururent jusqu'à leur quartier général, à savoir la treizième division, laissant Kei s'asseoir sous un pêcher et regarder le calme de la nuit envahir le Sereitei. Doucement, Starkk posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sourire et se relever pour se blottir dans ses bras.

"J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à venir me rejoindre, fit elle en plissant les yeux à la manière de Gin.

-Désolé Kei, répondit le Primera en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu me pardonne ?

-Evidemment. C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas été d'une compagnie très joyeuse ces derniers temps. Et pourtant tu es resté auprès de moi, pourquoi Starkk ? demanda-t-elle soudain d'un air inquiet. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Mais je...

-Tais toi."

L'Arrancar avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes presque sans douceur, avec une urgence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui d'ordinaire si calme. Conquérant, il serrait ses poignets fermement mais sans la blesser, faisant aller et venir sa langue dans sa bouche sans la moindre pudeur, caressant ses lèvres avec une indécence qui la fit presque s'évanouir. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle s'arracha à ses lèvres avec un gémissement plaintif et s'effondra contre lui, tremblante. L'esprit complètement anesthésié, la petite âme osait à peine lever les yeux et pourtant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du Primera, elle ne parvint pas à s'en détacher. Le désir violent qu'elle lisait dans les prunelles d'acier, à présent elle comprenait qu'il l'avait caché pour ne pas la blesser. Elle lisait également un attachement sans limite, un sentiment qu'elle n'osait nommer, elle qui n'avait aimé qu'un dieu, ou plutôt qui l'avait vénéré sans jamais rien demander en retour. Son corps tout entier tremblait, elle était complètement morte de peur à l'idée de recevoir et non plus de simplement donner. Un cri affolé lui échappa alors que Starkk s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres avec davantage de douceur et moins de hâte. Cette fois il la goûta longuement, pris le temps d'apprivoiser ses craintes tandis qu'un de ses bras la soutenait alors que l'autre s'égarait dans son dos. Ses doigts courraient sur la nuque de la petite âme, lui arrachaient des frissons de crainte ou bien d'attente, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

"Ne me crains pas Kei... je t'en prie, murmura alors le Primera en déposant de légers baisers sur son visage.

-Je... j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, marmonna la jeune fille en rougissant."

L'Arrancar la fixa un instant, interdit, puis partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de voler un autre baiser à son ancienne fraccion.

"Kei, ma jolie Kei... Ton dieu t'a peut être appris l'amour spirituel mais pas physique, je me trompe ?

-On vénère un dieu, on ne batifole pas avec, rétorqua la brunette en cherchant à dissimuler ses joues en feu.

-Batifoler ? répéta l'homme avec un sourire. Ce dont je parle va au-delà, bien au delà. Je t'apprendrais si tu le désire, ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses mains. Mais seulement quand tu seras prête.

-Q... quoiiii ?"

Abasourdie, Kei fixait le Primera avec incompréhension. Quoi il n'allait pas oser la laisser comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Pas après avoir allumé un feu qui gagnait tout son corps, pas après avoir réveillé les papillons qui voletaient joyeusement dans son ventre. Si elle était prête ? Elle était morte de peur oui ! Mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il en serait toujours ainsi et qu'elle devait un peu forcer le destin pour vaincre ses craintes les plus profondes. Même si elle ne savait que vaguement ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Hésitante, la petite brunette attrapa la main de Starkk et leva vers lui un regard timide, un peu embarrassé. L'Arrancar sourit, attendri par cette innocence qui attisait en lui de coupables appétits. C'était cette réserve, cette pudeur, cette espèce de peur qui achevait de le rendre fou.

"Eh bien Kei ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J... continue, fit elle en un murmure gêné. S'il te plaît continue Starkk..."

Rougissante, elle avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains et il avait rit, avait doucement emprisonné ses poignets entre ses doigts afin de lire dans ses yeux un désir timide qui ne demandait qu'à l'emplir toute entière. Lorsque Starkk referma enfin ses bras sur elle, Kei ferma les yeux et se rendit compte l'instant d'après qu'elle n'était plus dehors mais dans sa chambre, allongée sur son futon. Le corps de l'Arrancar vint bientôt recouvrir le sien et bientôt, elle ne fut plus capable de penser de manière logique. Il lui semblait que Starkk avait trop de main, combien en avait il ? Elle les sentait se poser de partout sur son corps et gémissait autant à leur contact qu'en déplorant leur absence qu'il se hâtait de combler. C'était étrange comme manière d'aimer et pourtant tout lui semblait terriblement naturel. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé quelqu'un d'autre que son Espada lui "apprendre".

La brunette laissa échapper un cri qu'elle se hâta d'étouffer tandis que l'arrancar mordillait délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains s'étaient faufilées dans son yukata et caressaient sa poitrine sans la moindre pudeur, lui arrachant parfois des hoquets de stupeur. Haletante, Kei se cambrait, rougissant d'en vouloir davantage, de ne pas réussir à se satisfaire des douces attentions de son Espada. Perdue, elle chercha ses lèvres et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée. A présent elle n'avait plus peur de répondre à ses baisers au contraire, il lui semblait que c'était le seul moyen pour elle de conserver le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut totalement nu qu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, le détaillant minutieusement, incapable de respirer. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'elle effleura la peau de l'Arrancar qui la laissa faire avec un sourire tendre. S'enhardissant, la petite âme se redressa et traça du bout des doigts le contour du trou de hollow à la base de la gorge de Starkk... non sans une curiosité qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler.

Surprenant un frisson de l'homme elle réitéra l'expérience avec sa langue et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il frémissait sous ses caresses. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son masque qu'elle embrassa avec ferveur jusqu'à ce qu'il la saisisse par la taille et ne l'allonge à nouveau sous lui. D'un geste vif, il la débarrassa de son yukata et alors que sa main écartait fermement ses cuisses, sa bouche se posa sur son sein. Kei sursauta, se débattit faiblement, avant de s'accrocher aux épaules de l'Arrancar avec un gémissement plaintif.

"Ne me résiste pas, gronda tendrement ce dernier contre sa poitrine. Laisse toi faire Kei, laisse moi faire..."

Elle le rendait fou. Il lui semblait devenir une bête sauvage à la vision de ce corps si frêle qu'il aurait pu le briser d'un geste trop brusque. Ce corps à la peau si pâle qu'il avait déjà marqué de ses baisers et de ses délicates petites morsures, ce corps qui se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui tremblait sous ses mains et sous sa bouche... La capitulation de sa protégée lui arracha un ronronnement de contentement alors qu'elle cessait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans son épaule et se détendait enfin. Alors seulement, il fit glisser ses doigts en elle, excitant la fleur de ses plaisirs, faisant couler le nectar des délices physiques tandis que sa bouche glissait de sa poitrine à ses lèvres pour s'en emparer avec urgence et étouffer les cris qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir. Une vague brûlante parcourut son corps, la faisant se tendre contre son Espada alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément à emplir ses poumons d'air, sans résultat. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité et un instant à la fois, elle inspira profondément, encore secouée de spasmes de plaisir qui s'effaçaient doucement alors que les lèvres de son presque amant caressaient son cou.

"P... plus, fit la petite âme en reprenant son souffle. Starkk, j'en veux plus, répéta-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui, sa timidité reléguée dans un coin perdu de son esprit."

Une telle indécence dans sa voix surprit le Primera mais ne fit que durcir un peu plus sa détermination. Il ne pouvait plus attendre alors qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de ses épaules et se pressait contre lui délicatement, déposait sur son visage des baisers papillons qui le frustraient terriblement. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de la briser, il entra en elle, léchant tendrement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux alors qu'il forçait la barrière de son innocence. Lorsqu'enfin il fut complètement en elle, il s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. L'Arrancar cru réellement perdre pied lorsque sa fraccion ondula doucement sous lui et il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, ne cessant d'embrasser son amante que pour reprendre son souffle. La chaleur qui brûlait dans leurs ventres était la même et se répandait dans leurs veines comme un poison fulgurant. Leurs bouches, leurs souffles et leurs cris s'unissaient en une parfaite mélodie impudique. Le rythme devint plus rapide et le Primera embrassa furieusement la jeune fille, sentant la délivrance arriver.

"Tu m'appartiens, gronda-t-il en meurtrissant ses lèvres de ses baisers sauvages. Dis-le !

-Je...

-Dis-le Kei !

-J... je t'appartiens, lâcha la petite âme dans un gémissement de plaisir."

Un feulement farouche s'échappa des lèvres de Starkk alors que d'un ultime coup de rein il faisait déferler sur eux un plaisir incontrôlable. S'effondrant contre la brunette, il n'eut que la force de la serrer contre son torse alors qu'ils sombraient tous deux dans une délicieuse torpeur.

* * *

><p>"Cinquante-huit, déclara Hallibell avec un micro-sourire. Il a cinquante-huit cicatrices."<p>

Un cri d'hystérie parcourut l'assemblée uniquement composée de femmes et la Tercera se servit une tasse de thé. L'association des femmes shinigamis comptait de nouveaux membres depuis la fin de la guerre et cet après-midi, l'heure était aux confidences plutôt coquines vu que les oreilles chastes et innocentes de Yachiru, Nell et Lilynette faisaient la sieste à la treizième division. Confortablement installées dans une pièce secrète aménagée dans le manoir Kuchiki, elles bavardaient joyeusement de leurs hommes respectifs et des autres en se révélant quelques anecdotes croustillantes. C'était le tour d'Hallibel qui s'était montrée plutôt laconique en ce qui concernait Zaraki Kenpachi et leur avait seulement donné le compte des cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. Matsumoto avait pour sa part révélé que Gin avait les yeux roses, ce qui avait pour le moins provoqué une véritable vague de stupeur dans l'auditoire.

"Et toi Kei ? fit la plantureuse lieutenant de la dixième division. Tu as bien une petite anecdote croustillante à nous raconter sur ce cher Starkk !"

Souriant, la jeune fille prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé et reposa doucement la tasse sur la table.

"Eh bien, chuchota-t-elle. Croyez le ou non mais dans l'intimité... Starkk souffre de dangereuses pulsions dominatrices.

-QUOIIIIIIIII ?"

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous aurez remarqué que j'ai le sens de la métaphore et de l'image, parfois même du jeu de mot. Je ne sais pas si c'est fréquent, mais j'ai été prise d'un fou rire monumental en écrivant ce lemon. Honte sur moi, mais au prochain j'essayerais réellement d'introduire un peu d'humour, parce que ça ne fait pas de mal et que j'ai de sérieux problèmes d'associations d'idées qui font mal aux zygomatiques.<strong>

**Pardon pour le Starkk légèrement dominateur de la fin, mais moi je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. Quoi qu'il en soit ça n'enlève rien à son côté "brave toutou flemmard et affectueux", juste que monsieur a -comme le dit très justement Kei- de dangereuses pulsions dominatrices dans l'intimité (et quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve ça plutôt sexy en fait). J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction et que vous avez aimé Kei et Starkk évidemment ! **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques temps pour ma prochaine histoire dans laquelle je tenterais de distiller davantage d'humour et de situations grotesques, ce qui ne va pas être facile car je vais m'attaquer à un défi presque insurmontable pour moi, j'ai nommé : Byakuya Kuchiki. Non je n'ai pas peur de finir congelée (oui enfin un peu quand même) et oui il y aura encore de l'OC au programme encore que ce sera plutôt spécial hahahaha ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous promets de poster dès que possible le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire ! (Sinon j'ai aussi un projet de fanfiction humouristique avec Aizen mais il n'est pas franchement d'accord, d'ailleurs je vous écris du fond de mon cachot à Las Noches où j'ai réussi à me connecter grâce à Szayel).**

**Kelly : oui en effet, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait survécu à Nnoitra (encore que je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça). Oh je t'ai fait peur ? Mission accomplie alors ! Non Kei n'a pas couché avec Aizen (Aizen : moi j'aurais bien voulu ! / Starkk : ON TOUCHE PAS A MA KEI !), c'est juste un rappel du début lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à lui pour la première fois, elle n'a que le manteau de Gin sur les épaules la pauvre petite ^^" Ah tu es la meilleure pompom girl du monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :) !**

**Shizuka : oui cette vidéo est terriblement triste hein ? j'ai même versé ma petite larme la première fois que je l'ai vue. Oui mon Grimmy est un gentil chachat en fait, un peu psychopathe mais gentil ^^ . Ah je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre la tristesse de ce moment, vu que je visualisais très bien la scène, j'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile de l'écrire et je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite de moi à vrai dire. Eh oui ça finit bien (j'aime pas les histoires tristes en fait, je suis un cas désespéré qui n'aime que les happy ends !). Alors cette fin te plaît ?**


End file.
